Warrior Deaths (Accepting OCs)
by DappledleafTheBootiful
Summary: Dive into Warrior cat deaths. Canon and OCs. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do Forsight another day. I am doing one shots of warrior cat, and OC, deaths! I'm not the first one to do this though. Here is Mosskit!**

 **Also, I need OC's, form at bottom. Finally, I will usually do one canon and one OC.**

 **Mosskit**

Mossykit bounded after Bluefur, her eyes wide with curiosity. Her mother said they were playing a game and they had to escape ShadowClan. So she, Mistykit and Stonekit followed along. By the snow was swirling around us and I was freezing.

"Can we stop playing now?" Mosskit heard Mistykit beg.

"We are nearly there." Came Bluefur's reply.

 _Nearly where?_ Mosskit shivered. She couldn't feel her paws. Stonekit looked like he was about to fall asleep any moment.

"This game's no fun anymore." He scowled. Mossykit silently agreed.

"Lets have a rest." Sighed Bluefur, Mosskit could tell she wanted to get to somewhere quickly, but where?

Mistykit and Stonekit lay together and I padded along throuh the thick snow to get to them. I never did reach them.

The cold gnawed at me and I fell into the freezing snow. I struggled to get up, but I was cold.

"Mosskit!" Bluefur rushed over.

Mistykit and Stonekit looked at her with sleepy, scared eyes.

Mosskit felt her eyelids droop and she was lost, lost to the snow that lay all around her.

Suddenly, she awoke, to a soft voice that broke away the cold.

Mosskit recognised the cat immediately. It was Snowfur, Bluefur's sister who died a few moons ago. But why was she here?

"Welcome to StarClan little one." Her voice was softer than all the feathers in the four Clans, and Mosskit felt calmer.

She had millions of questions, but without a sound, the grey and white kit followed the starry white warrior to the stars.

 **Softpaw**

"Go get some herbs please." Meowed Firpelt, her mentor.

"What?" Softpaw wasn't really listening. She was thinking about a dream she had about a half moon ago. It showed her and a patch of ice. She wanted to figure it out for herself before telling Firpelt.

"Go get herbs, catmint will be handy, I have a feeling SandyClan is vulnerable to green-cough." Firpelt sighed.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Softpaw rushed out. Overhead, the icicles rattled. When they bashed into each other, they made a gentle tinkling sound and Softpaw was mesmerized. _Oh, I forgot, we need catmint._ She tried to remember everything they were low on, _Catmint, Feverfew, Marigold._ She made a list in her mind.

Hurrying along, Softpaw couldn't hear the birds, or the ice. She was focused on her clan. She never even noticed the cracking of ice.

She noticed a large icicle start to break at the tip. Then there was a _crack_ and it came tumbling down.

Softpaw opened her jaws and screamed for help that never arrived. The icicle plunged down, into her spine.

The last thing she recalled seeing, was the other icicles crashing down on her face. Then everything was black.

She opened her eyes again, nervous. _Wait a moment!_ She saw a smaller cat looking up at her.

"Smallpaw!" She ran over and touched noses with her deseased brother. He had died the night of their ceremony, when ClawClan invaded during the night.

"I missed you sister." He purred. "Now you must join me in StarClan."

Nodding with excitement, Softpaw and Smallpaw padded off to the stars. This was her home now.

 **Should I do Smallpaw's death on the next chapter? And here is the form. I will do Softpaw's form as a template.**

 **Name~Softpaw**

 **Age~9 moons**

 **Appearance~A long furred silver tabby with blue eyes**

 **Rank~Medicine Cat apprentice**

 **Kin(That you want to appear)~Smallpaw**

 **Personality~Kind, bouncy, gets lost in thoughts**

 **Cause Of death~Icicles plunging into spine.**

 **You can do a separate one for the family if you want. Byee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One reveiw from one of my favourite reviewers! Who had favourited and followed literally every story I have wrote! And I still need kitties!**

 **Katie Voss~Thanks!**

 **Sorreltail,, (I know she died when she refused to leave the kits but she was barely mentioned. She is one of my favourite cats btw)**

The fight was finally over and StarClan won. Sorreltail was exhausted. A wound on her neck was bleeding heavily but she didn't notice.

 _I need to care for these kits!_ Looking over at Ferncloud's unmoving body, she felt a pang of grief for her friend. Her kits, Dewkit, Snowkit and Amberkit, kept ask in about everything that happened.

"Who were those big scary cats?"

"Whats that red thing covering the moss?"

"Why is Ferncloud sleeping?" Asked Amberkit.

"She is tired from all the fighting silly!" Dewkit cuffed her ear,

"Dustpelt will wake her up!" Added Snowkit.

Ferncloud wasn't showing any signs that she was being woken up. Then, Dustpelt rushed in. His face was clouded with horror and grief and he buried his muzzke in his dead mate's fur.

Sorreltail suddenly gasped in pain. She was only now aware of the blood trickling down her fur.

"The kits." She mewed weakly, "Let me be with them."

"Mama?" Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit stared at her mother in worry.

"Don't. Worry." She said betweed ragged breaths. That made them worry more.

"Don't die!" Wailed Snowkit and the others, burning their faces in Sorreltail's fur. This is how she wanted to die. To die with her kits.

The black haze started creeping in and she dimly felt her head hit the ground. She could barely remember Leafpool rushing in.

"Sorreltail!" She meowed in surprise, " _Sorreltail!_ " The she cat had noticed that she was dying. She remembered Leafpool rushing to get herbs, and the world went black. Then it lightened up again. Two familiar figures stood next to her,

"Sootfur, Rainwisker!" She touched noses.

"Welcomed to StarClan, dear sister." They purred, then led Sorreltail along the paths of the stars as she knew her kits would be in safe paws.

 **Echofrost**

"Can we go hunting yet, please!" Begged her apprentice, Rainpaw.

"Not right now." Sighed Echofrost. Her silver pelt was glimmering with dew drops and she wanted everything to be quiet and peaceful, theway they were before Sleekclaw became leader, Sleekstar. Many cats feared him and he was the reason her mother, Smallmouse, her father, Talonglare and her brother, Reedsky had all died. He said they drowned but Echofrost saw. She thought that Rainpaw was her punishment for spying on her leader. They were complete opposites in every way.

"Now?" He pestered her every seconed now.

"No,"

Half seconeds later,

"Now."

"No."

"Now?"

" _NO_!" She hissed suddenly.

Rainpaw glared at her.

"You hate me." He spat, then ran off I to the depths of the forest, to Snakerocks. Where adders were waiting.

"Wait!" She yowled. She had to protect her apprentice, now matter how much they hated each other.

She pelted on after him. Her speed outpowering Rainpaw. His eyes were wide as she ran up to him.

"Be caref-" She never got to hear him finish his warning.

She skidded on a stone and tripped. Suddenly, she felt a searing pain on her spine. It was near enough to kill her, but not straight away.

 _It-It burns!_

She gave in to the pain quickly and let out a screech for help.

"Where are you!?" Cried out Rainpaw.

"Over here." It hurt even to move her jaws.

"You were bit!" He sounded surprised, and his gaze was full of horror.

"It burns!" She yowled, "Stop the pain!" _Its dumb begging Rainpaw, but maybe he can stop it?_

"I can't help!" As if Rainpaw guessed her thoughts.

Black started to creep into her vision and everything was cloudy.

"Farewell Rainpaw." She whispered, faintly. Rainpaw gave a wail of grief as her life faded away.

It broke her heart when nobody was there to welcome her into StarClan.

 _Smallmouse, Talonglare, Reedsky?_ She padded along the stars, hoping to find her kin somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**These will be kinda short but oh well. And thanks so much for the reveiws. I already answered Rubybird2329's reveiw though.**

 **J.B.A.2~I will do that when you tell me what Lionfur looks like. Or can I choose?**

 **Faded Forever~I will do yours now... It will be hard but I enjoy a good challenge ;D**

Barktail yawned as the morning sunlight filtered through the shafts in the den. _They should probably fix the holes. However, I could relax in this light for a while now._ He grunted and went back to sleep. Only to be woken up by his foster brother, one of them anyways, Sparkfin.

"C'mon, Redstar is announcing an important clan meeting!" He prodded his sleeping sibling and he awoke in a whirl of teeth and claws.

" . ." He growled. Sparkfin simply purred and trotted out. _Are Cloudstreak's kits being apprentices early?_ He wondered. The grey and white she cat had given birth nearly six months ago now. There was only two, Flashkit and Mottlekit. _Hope I will mentor Flashkit._ He padded out of the warriors den and blinked at the shining sun. He looked for Flashkit and Mottlekit but they were chasing butterflies. _Maybe its just a patrol?_ Then he saw Jayfall. He blinked his green eyes, hoping it was just a dream. The silver tom had 'accidentally', or so he said, lead badgers near their camp. For some reason, Redstar had been wanting to exile him for a while now. Jayfall was also his very best friend, since they were kits. _He will want me to go, but I can't leave Sparkfin, Snakeshine, Blackface or Driftpool!_ He sighed and hid at the back. Jayfall looked at him, almost begging him to come up and confront Redstar that he was wrong. His pleading face turned into a snarl as Barktail shook his head sorrowfully.

 _You will regret this!_ He mouthed. Then turned his back on his former best friend

"As you know," Barktail pricked his ear as he saw Redstar step out of his den, "Jayfall has been the culprit for murder, attempted murder and even leading badgers here and killing kits. He is dangerous."

"Exile him!" Chanted the cats, until Redstar silenced them with an icy glare, the kind that could turn GreenLeaf into LeafBare.

"So I must exile him to keep this clan safe." He was about to leave when Jayfall called out,

"Wait!"

"What." Hissed Redstar.

"Can I take some on with me?" _Oh great._

"If you must." Redstar left with a grunt.

"Barktail, we have been great friends, please join me. We don't need this place anyway." Then he hissed, "You may regret your choice if you say no."

"I..I can't." Then he snarled, "This place is my home. If you think I would abandon this just to join you then maybe you don't know me as well as you thought!"

"Oh this will be fun." He laughed, by it was a cold, evil laugh. Sparkfin and all of his other kin, the whole clan perhaps, looked at him sympathetically

 _Don't sit there, help!_ Growling, Barktail followed him into a large hedge.

"One last chance. Will you join me." He hissed.

"For the last time, _no_!" Barktail swung out a paw and hit his jaw.

"Time to _die_." He circled Barktail, purring. _I will go down fighting._ He nodded to himself and lept into the battle.

It was a mess of fur, teeth and claws. Barktail felt Jayfall slice his ear. The tip fell off, glistening with blood.

Now he was mad. Barktail lashed at him with an unsheathed paw and stunned him with a blow to the head. Within a moment though, the silver tom was back on his paws. He drew his claw slowly over his eye. Barktail screeched with agony, the hedge didn't do well at muffling it.

Now one of his eyes were cloudy and slightless. Soon the other one was as well. Barktail was helpless. Yowling helplessly as Jayfall clamped down on his throat and the screams of his kin faded away. He was safe now, safe within the stars...

 **That was for Faded Forever, that was fun and hope you enjoyed! Reviews make my day by the way. (I'm a poet and now you know it)**

 **Byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last week this had one reveiw and 20 views. What on earth happened while I was off?**

 **J.B.A.2~I will use Lionfur now...**

 **0Zz0Zz0~Thanks! But if Smallkit is a loner, shouldn't he have a loner name? Or does he find the clans and then get killed? Or did is parents give him a warrior kit name? Please tell me.**

 **Guest~I don't quite get that. Your spelling and grammar was hard to read.. Sorry!**

 **Lionfur**

The warm sunshine awoke him. He blinked and began to groom his heated pelt. _I'm getting on a bit now, better move to the elders den in a moon or so._ He commented silently.

"Hey, Lionfur." A voice made Jim jump.

"Huh!" He gave a hiss as the cat purred with amuesment.

"Nothing, Goldstar just wants to talk to you." It was the deputy, Largemuzzle.

"How can it be nothing if the leader wants me?" Demanded Lionfur, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, who stole your fresh kill?" It was Largemuzzle's turn to roll her eyes.

Lionfur turned away with a huff and stalked off towards Goldstar's den.

"Oh, you finally arrived." Goldstar commented.

"Yep, Largemuzzle is losing her mind." He sighed.

"Well she's not the only one." Goldstar stifled a purr.

"Well what do you want."

Goldstar became serious again, "Our medicine cat had a prophecy. _The mighty lion will save the forest from shadows of disaster._ She said she also saw a large lion leaping into battle with a large shadow."

"Who won?" Lionfur couldn't help but be curious.

"They both lost."

 _Does this mean I'm going to die after I saved the clans?_ Lionfur felt nervous but exited.

"You may leave now." Goldstar dismissed him with a single flick of his tail.

It had been a half moon and the medicine cat, called Cloudstep, had a dream. StarClan came and said the Dark Forest were coming and repeated the prophecy and vision.

It all happened at the dead of night. Everyone was unprepared.

It happened so suddenly, one seconed everything was calm and quiet, the next where was blood everywhere and the camp was full of screeching and dying cats.

Lionfur poked his head out immediately. Just in time to see a dark forest warrior standing over him.

"Night night Lionfur." _No, I'm not dying until I save Goldstar! H_ e struck down a paw and caught the warrior by surprise. Then he got out an unsheathed paw,

"No. Night night Forestscreech." He drew it slowly across his neck. Then ripped his belly open. His screams were abruptly cut off as he faded away.

"Well, Goldstar will be dead by now anyway." He choked out before he faded.

"No, I won't be late." He raced out. Just in time to see Largemuzzle about to die.

 _Who will I save? Largepelt or Goldstar._

" _The prophecy." A_ voice hissed in his ear.

 _I'm so sorry Largemuzzle._ He choked back a cry as Larchmuzzle looked at him desperatly.

"S..Save me." She whispered. Not seem in like the bouncy young deputy like a moon ago.

"Sorry Largemuzzle, may you rest well in StarClan." Lionfur dipped his head and Largemuzzle screeched in agony as the Dark Forest warrior dug his claws into her throat. Slowly ripping it out. But Goldstar was more important.

He raced into Goldstar's den, seeing a black Dark Forest warrior cornering Goldstar. Lionfur was silent as he made his way towards the shadowy warrior. It whirled around, giving a yowl of surprise. Then it forgot all about Goldstar.

"Nice, two kills in one den." He purred. Well Lionfur guessed it was a tom.

Lionfur lept at him, aiming for his neck. But he kept it well covered and kicked him away. Lionfur attempted the Belly rake but only got it half way down his belly be for he felt claws connect with his throat. Lionfur knew this was it. Now or never.

Giving a final battle cry, he plunged his claw into his neck. They both died at the same time. One fading away, one joining the stars.

He opened his eyes again. There stood Crowwing, a black StarClan warrior.

"Welcome to StarClan, Lionfur. We have been waiting for you." Informed Crowwing. Then without a sound, the pair walked off to join the starry ranks..

 **Wow, this was interesting. I nearly cried over Largemuzzle's death. I felt so bad! At least she is also in StarClan. Bye bye people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For the person with lots of 0 and Z's This is Smallkit's life, well, death actually**

It had happened again. Smallkit could tell by her mother and father's face. Cats had recently started being killed or taken away. They usually never came back.

"Look." Started her mother.

"What is it?" Interrupted Smallkit without meaning to.

Her mother opened her jaws to speak again but her father nudged her,

"It's not time." He hissed.

Smallkit flattened her ears. She knew it was important. She turned tail and went into the unused glass twoleg den. It reeked of plants but it was warm. She tried to sulk but got distracted by all of the dangling moss and vines. They were too tempting to bat them.

A moon started to go by. Smallkit still hadn't forgotten their secret. Maybe they would tell her why she had such a weird name, a clan name they called it. She stretched and trotted put of the glass den. Her parents looked scared. They often looked nervous before, but now this was sheer fear.

"The killer is starting to get closer!" They yowled to her.

 _Whats the point of yelling, I'm right here._ Smallkit would've rolled her eyes, but this was serious.

"Run!" They started to Sprint off, but slow enough for Smallkit to follow. She could taste strange scents. They seemed to be getting closer.

"Faster!" She planted. She still had no idea of what to do, but to run, run faster than she'd ever ran before. They were nearing the edge of the grass bit of the den. _So close until we reach the forest!_

Ironically, she stumbled over a stone.

"Aha." Said a strange voice.

"We got 'er now." Another said.

Smallkit screeched for her parents. They skidded around.

"Smallkit!" Her mother ran towards her. But her father stopped her.

"No, I can't lose you both." He growled. But her mother pushed past.

"Wait!" Her father panted as he took off after her.

Smallkit could see too small shadows.

"Lets get the big ones, the kit will die on her own anyway, she's all skin and bones." Hissed one of the voices. Smallkit dared turn her head around and saw one black cat and one dusty grey one staring at her.

Then her parents appeared.

"Kill us but spare Smallkit!" Begged her mother.

"Aww, how sweet." The grey one rolled his eyes. Smallkit could tell the black was a she cat and the grey was a tom.

"If you insist." Purred the black one.

They both lept at her parents who just stood their, knowing it was no use fighting.

"Run Smallkit!" They yowled as claws sank into their necks. "Run to the clans. Don't look back.." Their voices died away as their eyes glazed over, freezing their desperate faces forever.

Both cats turned and slunk away. Smallkit fled. Tears stung her eyes but she never stopped.

Soon she reached the edge of the fence. The clans were so close. Yet so far.

She lay on the fence and had a quick sleep for she was exhausted

A few hours later, she awoke, hearing angry growling and snarling. But it sounded more fierce then her belly rumbling. She looked down in fear and saw two large foxes, one slightly smaller. After a moment, another two ran over, the same size as the cub. Smallkit did her best to hiss, but fatigue, hunger and the grief make it sound like a whimper. The vixen lept up, growling and barking. The others copied her and one cub's teeth scraped against her bushy tail. Smallkit shivered in fear. She could go to the other side, but the other cats had probably tracked her fear scent, she could try wait them out but die of lack of pretty much everything, or she could run and risk getting torn apart by foxes. None of which were very good ways to go.

Ages later, Smallkit was trying to summon up the courage to try escape the foxes. A small rabbit hole was only a tail length away, maybe she could dive into that and sneak away. She considered it and gave a small nod to herself. Giving a small cry of fear and determination, she lept down and ran ,for the seconed day, for her life. But she couldn't go very fast, exhaustion and hunger weighed her down. The foxes yapped and snarled, and Smallkit willed her legs to go faster, But she just collapsed into the dirt, only a short distance from safety. Smallkit wailed, hoping the clan cats would hear, crying for all she was worth.

She closed her eyes, whimpering as she smelt rancid breath on her face. Then claws slashed down her back, Smallkit helped in pain and tried to get to her feet, but the vixen caught her and swung her around as if she was a toy before letting go and flinging her into the tall oak tree nearby. Smallkit wailed, but it was soft and it was hard to even breath. The cubs seemed to grin to each other, although it was probably just her imagination, and scratched, and bit her, not stopping once until her screams finally stopped. Her body twisted out of recognition, her jaws open in a silent plead for help. Frozen forever.

From the fence, the two cats watched, smirking as the vixen carried the lifeless body of Smallkit. Then they lept down from the fence and into the shadows.

 **I didn't think I should do the afterlife part for this and leave it at that. Sorry Smallkit submitter but I think it would be better left at that.**

 **So hopefully you enjoyed, and I have been working on this for moons! I keep writing it, forgetting it, saves not working, but here it is, the finished result, and I'm actually kinda proud of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for sending in cats and today I have Ravenflight from Aquanell. Hope you enjoy.**

"So we will fight them tonight to claim what is outs!" Flintstar finished his speech and the cats yowled their approval.

Ravenflight hoped she'd be chosen. RockClan were known for brutality but it would be good to claim back their territory.

"The cats going are Moonpelt, Mintshadow, Ravenwing, Sunnytail and Ravenflight."  
The young she cat felt her mate tense at the mention of her name. She turned to find his gaze staring into hers.

"Please don't go." His voice was barely audible and he was almost begging. Ravenflight's ear twitched; her mate, Skysoar, was never begging. "Please.."  
"I'll be fine." She purred and nudged him affectionately. Skysoar pushed her away and Ravenflight stared at him, hurt and confused.  
"Don't go. What if I never see you again!" His mew cracked slightly.  
"Hey, RockClan are vicious but they aren't that vicious." Skysoar didn't respond and simply walked off. Ravenflight shrugged it off, exited for the battle.

It was a half moon later and the battle patrol were standing in position on what was originally their territory.  
"RockClan was late and Ravenflight felt uneasy. She tried to push the thought away but it kept coming back. _What if they were ambushing!_  
She turned to tell the patrol leader her worries, when a shadow barrelled into him.

"Attack!" RockClan cats began spilling out of bushes, out of trees, out of anywhere possible!

She turned, trying to find the patrol leader. emThey must've brought their whole clan! A cat from her patrol fled past her, bleeding badly, eyes wide.  
"She heard her patrol leader yowling "Run back, get more cats!" Most of the patrol ran. Ravenflight turned to flee after them, but a RockClan cat stuck his paw out, making her stumble.

Ravenflight let out a screech of terror as she noticed it was the deputy. He was known everywhere as Coldheart. No cat knew his real name, not even his kin.

He grinned. It was a sinister smirk. Ravenflight struggled to get up but a harsh pain made her cry out. _I must've twisted my stupid paw_. Coldheart let out a rusty purr and flipped her onto her back so she was staring into his eyes. They were slitted grey eyes. They looked emotionless and a long scar ran across one.

Ravenflight swallowed and fought to get up. But Coldheart had pinned her. His claw was inches from her neck.

 _RockClan don't kill. RockClan don't kill. RockClan don't-_

Then darkness came.

 **Edit-There was an annoying problem where there was all of the test alliances and stuff. Sorry about that, hopefully the random letters have gone.**

 **Thank you Katie Voss for letting me know about this problem.**

 **Also, I have been overloaded by cats! So many that I now have to choose them, I can't do them from the last ones to the newest any more. So if yours isn't chosen, don't be offended because I choose randomly.**

 **Hope you aren't too unhappy by this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a story from Toastblizzard. It seems a bit difficult but I'm up for the challenge. Enjoy!**

Clovergaze watched from a distance, observing her brother Tidalsight and his mate, Plumrose sharing tounges whilst sharing a large rabbit. Tidalsight had A crush on the ginger she cat since he laid eyes on her and only recently asked her out. The usually harsh and arrogant tom seemed struck dumb when they were together. Clovergaze knew she shouldn't really be watching her brother, but even though they had a massive argument, she still loved him. Anyway, it was her duty to look after her younger brother, even if she only came up to his shoulder. Their mother was a kittypet with unusually short legs and Clovergaze inherited them, much to her annoyance.

"I'm just off to the dirtplace." Purred Plumrose.

"I'll wait here." Tidalsight watcher her go, an expression of love on his face. Clovergaze silently retched; she hated seeing her brother like that.

A while had passed, Plumrose still hadn't returned and Tidalsight looked anxious. Deciding to be nosy, Clovergaze followed Plumrose's scent and to her astonishment, it lead way past the dirtplace, deep into the woods. She stiffened as she heard the she cat's voice. It came from behind the Healing Ash.

"Yeah, and he _still_ hasn't found out." She heard Plumrose meow, her voice as warm as the Greenleaf Sun that was beating down on Clovergaze.

"This is our secret." She heard another voice, a tom. Clovergaze flattened her ears; it didn't seem right, there were no cats in AshClan with that accent.

"Does your clan know?" Clovergaze poked her head around the tree. There was a well muscled black tom licking Plumrose's head.

"Nope, sugar, but one of them is a little suspicious, let's hope she doesn't tell my other girl."

"Well, Sootmoon, mine doesn't have a clue." She laughed, but it sounded mocking.

"Well, anyway, better get back to OakClan, my mate will want me." Sootmoon purred,

"See you." Plumrose butted him affectionately with her head and trotted off, tail high.

Clovergaze spat, furiously once Plumrose was out of sight. Then headed back to camp to inform Tidalsight.

"You _liar_!" He spat, swiping Clovergaze across the face. Clovergaze forced herself not to flinch and stared at him cooly.

"You must belive me. Plumrose has a mate from OakClan, his name is Sootrose, he-"

"Shut up, _SHUT UP_ UP!" Hissed Tidalsight.

Clovergaze felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Lets fight. Winner will be right."

Clovergaze usually enjoyed tussling with her brother, when it was friendly. Tidalsight had a gleam in his eye that hadn't been there before and that unnerved the short legged she cat.

"Fighting doesn-" She started to say before Tidalsight pinned her on the ground.

Clovergaze sighed with annoyance and slashed Tidalsight's belly with her hind legs, reaching up as far as she could. Tidalsight lept up in surprise and snarled before lunging at her again.

Feeling the air rush past where her head was, Clovergaze dodged and sank her teeth into Tidalsight's tail as it lashed.

Tidalsight yowled and turned round. Narrowing his eyes, he ran at his sister, slashing her side. It was a deep wound and blood flowed freely. Clovergaze pinned him quickly and managed to get a deep scratch to his belly before he kicked her off. He left to scratches on her belly and it was hard for Clovergaze to stay conscious. She was two Tidalsights getting ready to lunge at her neck before collapsing.

 **The next day**

Tidalsight lay in the medicine cat's den, hearing the medicine cat fussing over his sister's body covering it in lavender. After Clovergaze had collapsed it was easy to kill her and run back to the clan, claiming a fox had attacked them when they were hunting together. Plumrose ran over to him and began licking him and asking if he was alright. Now though, his scratches had swelled and bled continuously. The medicine cat, Treebird, said they were badly inflected. Now his vision was fuzzy with pain and he could barely breath. He hadn't eaten for a while and was also dehydrated. Treebird doubted he would survive.

Feeling his eyelids grow heavy he let out a moan and closed them, hearing the medicine cat gasp and call Plumrose. Then all was silent.

He woke up in a forest. Everything was brown and black and there was a stench of crowfood. Cats surrounded him, welcoming him to what they said was The Dark Forest.

Tidalsight smiled. This was home.

 **Quick QOTC**

 **Would you send Tidalsight tomStarClan or the dark forest?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okayy, it has been a while since this has been updated lol. I have chosen ash-town since I felt like doing one quick and simple. Since they didn't specify who was her mentor, parents, siblings etc, I have made a few of my own. Hope you enjoy this little death scene!**

The frost crunched underpaw as Birdpaw raced to keep up with Harepaw. She often did training with him, since their mentors were siblings and were always together. Birdpaw sped past the frozen, glimmering lake, the tall, leafless oaks, even a couple of twoleg huts which thankfully were closed and seemed abandoned.

She panted as she managed to catch up with the speeding tom, now starting to slow down. Their mentors were behind, probably talking to each other. Birdpaw looked behind her enviously; she had a sister but they weren't very close. She once felt like Harepaw was the brother she never had, but as time passed, she started to dream about him, dream about the two of them together, and that was when she realised that she actually had her first crush. Of course Harepaw had no clue, but Birdpaw _knew_ that they would one day be together. She had dreamed about it before.

Two toms, one with his dark russet pelt, one with her cream and ash-grey fur. The first would be called Foxkit, the other Smokekit. One would be a medicine cat, the other a noble warrior.

One might think it was silly to think so far ahead, Harepaw didn't even know about her fantasies, but to Birdpaw those dreams were her whole life. Quite literally as well!

"Beat ya!" Harepaw crowed as he sped towards the double oak and leapt through the bit in the middle. Birdpaw huffed; she hadn't realised that during her daydreams, she had slowed down.

"Next time I will!" She declared, pouncing onto Harepaw, mock growling.

"You say that all of the-Ow! Get your claws off of me!" Birdpaw got off, sheathing her claws guiltily. There was a faint trickle of blood running from his pelt and Harepaw glared at her, before trotting quickly back to the mentors.

Birdpaw stared after him. Whenever he was in a mood, which was often, she felt as if a hundred-year old oak had been tossed onto her chest.

"Okay, you two, since you both hate each other, you must bond by doing a hunting assessment together." Harepaw's mentor, Riversplash, told them in her rather brisk, no-nonsense meow.

Harepaw and Birdpaw glared at each other before padding off into the forest with sullen silence. The two mentors followed quietly after them, ready to interrupt things if they got out of hand.

Birdpaw kept glancing at Harepaw, though the slightly larger tom ignored her and walked a bit faster. Birdpaw finally broke the silence.

"Do you wanna, um, hunt that squirrel?" There was a pale grey squirrel nibbling at some nuts on the ground, glancing around warily.

"Sure." Harepaw got into his crouch, his dark fur blending in with the even darker forest floor. He stalked forward, slightly clumsy. He was more like a WindClan cat, Birdpaw realised, more built for speed on the open mores than in this gloomy paradise.

Harepaw broke into a run, catching the squirrel off guard and biting its neck. It lay there limply and a sickening crack echoed around the forest. Birdpaw winced; that was the worst part of catching things, the cracking sound that the neck made when it snapped often made bile rise in her throat.

Birdpaw noticed a small finch, not long after, hopping along on a small ice-covered pond. It was ironic, she smiled slightly, that birds were her speciality. However, the ice didn't look that strong and groaned slightly as the finch pecked up a few nuts around the ice.

She put a hesitant paw on and Harepaw put his paw on her shoulder.

"Please don't," He whispered, "I don't want to lose you."

Birdpaw wanted to cry then. Foxkit and Smokekit suddenly seemed more possible.

"I will be quick. Stalk the bird, catch the bird, run off." She had done it before, and this pond looked quite shallow.

Harepaw still looked doubtful but removed his paw and watched, worry clear in his green eyes. Birdpaw's paws shook. The ice sounded fragile and the more it creaked, the rounder Harepaw's eyes became. She swallowed and resumed her steady stalking. Now all four paws were on the ice and Birdpaw breathed a sigh of relief. She took another shaky step forward. A thin line was running through the ice and Birdpaw froze. Time seemed to stand still.

Then she fell. Her wail cut through the quiet leafbare morning, before it was abruptly cut off. She struggled fiercely against the current sucking her down. The icy water was making her weak quickly and she felt her vision darken around the edges.

Death came not long after.

 **Hope you liked me killing yet another cat!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm writing more of these again! It's been some time but I'm returning to writing Warrior Deaths, hopefully for a while.**

 **This is another Ravenflight by a Guest.**

 **And now onto the story!**

"Meeting dismissed." The voice of Littlestar rang out around ThunderClan and cats moved away, doing whatever they were doing.

Nightkit and Wolfkit had just turned into -paws and their mother, Hollyberry, was congratulating them before their mentors came to begin their training immediately.

Ravenflight was training Wolfpaw and his friend, Shadeddawn, had Nightpaw.

"Come, lets train together." Shadeddawn told Nightpaw who seemed to be struggling to not bounce up and down like her brother.

"Really!" Wolfpaw squeaked excitedly. "Can we? Please, Ravenflight!"

Ravenflight nodded, amused at the young apprentice's kittish joy. He had been like that when he was apprenticed, hardly able to stand still and cooperate. It drove his mentor crazy, trying to keep him under control.

Nightpaw was exited but she was better at managing it. "Thanks Ravenflight. Can we do it now, Shadeddawn?"

"Of course." Shadeddawn meowed, looking at the apprentices with an amused fondness. This was her first apprentice and Ravenflight's second. His first, Foxpaw, had gotten hit by a monster. Ravenflight was younger then and now that he was older, he vowed to try harder and actually keep Wolfpaw alive for a moon at least. Longer than Foxpaw, who had died only a half-moon into his training.

"Lets go!" Wolfpaw was already making for the exit and Ravenflight had to race to catch up to the exited apprentice.

"What'll we learn first?" Nightpaw asked Shadeddawn as they made their way out.

"I bet that we'll learn to fight so that I can beat you in everything!" Wolfpaw said, looking at Ravenflight hopefully. "Pleeeaaaasssseeeee!"

"Today is just a quick scout around the territory." Ravenflight shook his head. "You need to learn the forestland before you fight or hunt."

"Aww, please? I'll give my fresh-kill to you," Wolfpaw begged. "You're my favourite cat ever!"

"Hey, what about me!" Nightpaw pretended to be offended, cuffing her brother around his ear.

Wolfpaw retaliated with a mock slash to the neck. "Hah, you're dead!"

Shadeddawn rolled her eyes but Ravenflight could tell that she found the apprentices amusing and fun to watch. Ravenflight did as well but they had to learn the territory a little before sun-down.

"Come on." He told Wolfpaw sternly. Wolfpaw complained a little but he soon shut up, interested in the forest around him.

* * *

They returned as dusk was setting in, the sun lowering into the horizon before vanishing out of sight.

They went to sleep after some time but got awoken suddenly by a screech.

Ravenflight leapt to his paws, nudging Shadeddawn awake. She was such a heavy sleeper, unlike Ravenflight.

"Ugh, what is it?" Shadeddawn blinked sleepily. "Wake me up when it's light, will you?"

"I heard something." He lead the sleepy she-cat outside where a horrific sight awaited them. RiverClan had infiltrated their clan and many cats seemed injured as they struggled to defend the kits or themselves.

"We need to get Nightpaw and Wolfpaw!" Ravenflight shouted over the noise of screeches and hisses. He saw Hollyberry already on her way but decided that she'd possibly need help.

Shadeddawn was fully awake now and she nodded as they got ready to follow. They froze, however, when the RiverClan leader, Eaglestar, was racing towards her.

They were stuck to the spot, watching helplessly as Hollyberry got ambushed and tackled to the ground. She let out a scream for help that was abruptly cut off as Eaglemask clamped his jaws around her neck. Her pretty cream and brown pelt was covered in blood as she twitched suddenly. Then she was dead. _What made RiverClan so bloodthirsty?_

Carefully, they made their way towards the terrified apprentices. There were only two, Nightpaw and Wolfpaw, cowering in the corner. They shrank back as the duo entered, breathing a sigh of simultaneous relief when they recognised Shadeddawn and Ravenflight.

"H..have you come to defend us or something?" Nightpaw asked.

"Yes." Ravenflight responded.

"Why isn't Mother here as well?" Wolfpaw questioned.

Ravenflight's heart sank. Shadeddawn caught his eye and shook her head. "She's..uh..busy." He didn't want to lie, but they would find out the truth after this sudden attack.

"What are you doing here?" A reddish tabby entered, eying the two warriors with surprise and disgust. "Eaglestar said that he'd killed whoever was going to save the apprentices."

"What are you doing here?"Shadeddawn asked fearfully. "Don't touch these apprentices."

The tabby, whom Ravenflight recognised as Sunscorch, the RiverClan deputy and well-known, elite fighter, came closer. "I'll do what I want." He hissed. Nightpaw and Wolfpaw whimpered, trying to vanish behind their mentors. Sunscorch noticed and let out a mocking laugh. "I can still see you."

He advanced on them. Shadeddawn glanced at the exit. "Hold on, I'm going to get help. There's no way that we can fend off Sunscorch alone. Do what you can to keep Nightpaw and Wolfpaw alive." She whispered in his ear.

Ravenflight doubted that she'd ever return alive. "Stay safe.." He whispered. Sudden tears formed in Shadeddawn's eyes as she nodded.

"I'll try." Then she ran out, as fast as she could.

A minute later, Ravenflight heard her cry out in pain. Then she stopped as suddenly as she'd started.

"Looks like your little mate is dead." He purred mockingly. "Looks like I only have one more obstacle before I can bring these pathetic little bundles back to Eaglestar."

"Leave them alone. They've done nothing to cause this." Ravenflight snarled.

"Actually, they're the main reason that we've come. Seems like Hollyberry had an affair with Eaglestar and bore his kits. When she never came back, Eaglestar wanted revenge for being the second one. He thought that she loved him with his whole heart. But most of her love went to a warrior here. So he ordered RiverClan to kill her true mate and Hollyberry, then steal the apprentices." Sunscorch said it like it was nothing. "And now that I've told you, you'll have to die anyway. Such a pity."

"I don't care what you do to me. Just don't lay a single paw on them."

"How brave. Such a foolish warrior, longing to be the one that saves the apprentices. Well, life isn't a fairy-tale dream. How about I kill you _and_ steal the apprentices/ If you're dead, then you can't save them. Such a silly, cliché speech."

The two circled each other, claws unsheathed. No more words were said as growls filled the small den. Then Sunscorch leapt.

He was infamous for being a ruthless fighter for a reason. He had wounded, blinded and scarred many cats during simply territory disputes. He had never killed a cat outright but some died from their wounds.

Ravenflight was a decent fighter though he wasn't very experienced. Most of his talent was used for hunting. Though he would've battled more had he known that this would happen.

He got tackled to the floor, hissing and trying to wriggle out from his grasp.

It was futile as his claws sank deeper into his throat, ripping it out. The last thing he was aware of before he passed was screaming.

Terrified screams as the apprentices were dragged out. He had failed, his death for nothing.

Though at least he'd see Shadeddawn in StarClan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Today, I am doing Spongekit36's OC, Lilywish. (I love that name, by the way) Though I just made her pure white because pink-tinged? Is that a thing**

"Hey, Lilywish." A voice whispered, prodding the sleeping she-cat.

Lilywish raised her head, blinking sleepily. "Yeah?"

It was Dusksinger, her sister. "It's time for the dawn patrol. I wondered if you wanted to join."

"No, thanks."

"Aww, please. It's only Sharpstone and I. Everyone else is asleep." Dusksinger begged. Sharpstone was the deputy, a bossy young tom who acted like a long-retired elder. Snapping at everyone and finding amusement im misery. He was a good deputy despite that; well respected and always there on time.

Lilywish answered by curling up tighter and almost immediately, falling back asleep. Dusksinger sighed and went to go patrol with Sharpstone.

* * *

It was a cloudy day, drizzle dampening the cats' fur as they groomed each other, talked, shared prey, the usual. ThunderClan didn't seem too fazed with the rain since it was hardly classed as anything but a light shower. Just something that would pass after a little while, nothing to be concerned about. It was a good day to take a walk, with few cats going about in the rain, so she quickly ate a small squirrel before heading off. She had expected the sun to break through the light grey clouds after a few minutes but the clouds increased in size and they steadily grew darker. There would maybe be a storm later so it would be best to turn back. But she'd barely left the camp and anyway, storms were common in Leaf-Fall and they barely lasted too long.

* * *

She ignored the rain hammering down, drenching her white pelt. Everywhere was quiet, few birds singing in the oncoming storm. It was peaceful and quiet, apart from the calming sound of rain. Lilywish enjoyed being alone; she was not only away from her irritating sister, Dusksinger, but she was also able to do a spot of solitary hunting if anything threw themselves at her paws.

Though soon, the low sounds of thunder let her know that it was time to turn back. Though with the extremely heavy rain all around her, she could barely see in a fog of rainfall. This was the worst storm that Lilywish had ever seen. Just her luck that she was stuck in it. Becoming increasingly desperate to return with every rumble, she took a random path through the forest, straining to see some sort of landmark that showed where she was.

The flash of sky-lightning made her jump, a flash of white all along the almost black sky. The thunder was deafening, the storm directly overhead. She had to get home, now. Last time there was a storm similar to this, an apprentice, Flashpaw, drowned she stumbled over a rock, landing face first in a deep puddle and knocking herself out.

This was a storm worse than that and Lilywish needed to find shelter or something since she obviously wouldn't be able to return to camp. Dusksinger would be missing her so much right now and honestly, Lilywish missed her annoying sibling as well.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting crack broke the sound of rainfall, drowning out a sudden crash of thunder. Something was falling, but what? It sounded near so she dived underneath the closest tree.

It was a large, ancient oak that had been there longer than their leader. It was when she threw herself underneath, she realised that the oak was leaning slightly. She could see it only just through the heavy fog of rain. The tree leant forward slightly again, the roots poking out from the soil they had been covered underneath. She was frozen, watching as it slowly broke out of the ground that had been holding it down for so long.

 _Honestly though,_ she kept thinking to herself, _of all trees, did it have to be the one I went under?_

Before Lilywish could dart to safety, the tree fell and white hot pain exploded inside of her body.

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

She awoke in a vast, empty nothingness that was full of stars. There was no sound, making it a startling contrast to the rain, thunder and cracks of the tree from before.

That made her think. Where was she? Her first thought was, _StarClan,_ but it couldn't be! Only dead cats went there, so did that mean..?  
Her questions were answered when a familiar she-cat appeared from the stars. It was her mother, Brightwave. Who had died from greencough when she was a mere apprentice, training with Dusksinger. Back when she was alive.

"Welcome to StarClan." Brightwave memowed, purring as they reunited for the first time since her death. "Follow me."

Lilywish followed her mother, obediently, and watched in awe as the stars melted away into a paradise.

This was her home now.


End file.
